<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until the oceans of our sorrows run dry and dead by brzbloks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444848">until the oceans of our sorrows run dry and dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzbloks/pseuds/brzbloks'>brzbloks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, i just needed to write some tanakiyo kiyotana its so underappreciated, idk kiyoko sold her soul or something and shes corrupt, kinda royalty medieval knights au, tanaka cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzbloks/pseuds/brzbloks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>woven threads of silk and gold, agony and longing acceptance. a corrupt queen, her lover and an entirety of tear drenched woes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until the oceans of our sorrows run dry and dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinda trying out new writing stuff, different layouts and whatnot ahaha.<br/>tanaka x kiyoko is a wonderful ship and needs more love ! this was extremely fun to make aa i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressed against her skin, he trails his kisses up the sides of her exposed calf. His calloused fingers hoist her ankles upon his cloaked shoulder, he can feel the tip of her boots against his ear.</p><p>Ryuunosuke whimpers, cheek still resting on her legs. </p><p>He doesn’t dare meet her eyes, once wistful shimmering pools of grey now icy depths of glare and mock. He feels the tears pricking his eyes, threatening to spill, to display his weakness - his hurt. </p><p>He keeps his glassy gaze focused low, focused on anything, anything at all. Anything but 𝘩𝘦𝘳. </p><p>A nudge against Ryuunosuke’s cheek emits another choked sob from his throat, he clenches his eyes shut, almost painfully. </p><p>“Oh, Ryuunosuke,” she says, voice sugary and light. </p><p>The man feels the weight on his right shoulder shift, hears the click of her shoe as it hits the ground. </p><p>He forces himself not to cower away when he feels a chilly palm against his cheek, pointed fingernails digging into his skin. He forces his eyes open. </p><p>“Ryuunosuke,” she repeats, voice still sweet and airy, it has a teasing lilt to it. </p><p>The fingers drag down and cup his clenched jaw, tilting it upwards till his hazy eyesight can’t make out anything but her far from kind glare. </p><p>And there she is, in all her newfound anarchy and cruelty. </p><p>Her Highness, Kiyoko Shimizu. </p><p>His queen, his once love. </p><p>The days of when she was just Shimi, a quaint maidservant with full cheeks and a joy bigger than life itself. </p><p>His once sweetheart. </p><p>Her complexion was once rosy and soft, a healthy flush flowed through her. Freckles kissed her arms, legs. She was shorter. </p><p>So very kind, so very sweet. </p><p>She had always been pretty, Ryuunosuke would spend his days skipping training to loiter around in the kitchen waiting for her. </p><p>Days like those ended with the pair drenched in flour, laughing till their ribs ached and throats rubbed raw and dry. </p><p>And the said childhood sweethearts always found themselves in a mumbled out apology to the kitchen staff who always caught them and Ryuunosuke would have normally always been on the receiving end of a very harsh scolding, maybe even a flogging. </p><p>He paid no mind to it, he had Shimi with him, and that’s all he needed. </p><p>One day, she vanished. </p><p>He spent years, three of them, wallowing and weeping. He prayed that one day she’d come back, come back to the castle, back to him. </p><p>Life moved on, Shimizu Kiyoko was nothing more than a name whispered in the silence of his own sorrow. </p><p>In Ryuunosuke’s seventeenth year, his training had been completed. A year after, he was a royal knight, knighted to serve the crown and the crown only. </p><p>He had never stopped praying for Shimi to return, muttered distant prayers of her name in local taverns, churches. </p><p>One day, as quick as she left, she returned.</p><p>It was as simple as that. She didn’t return to her role of a maidservant, she claimed her status as sole heir to their kingdom's throne. No questions, no debate. No longer Shimi, now, her royal highness Kiyoko. </p><p>The king fell ill within a matter of moments after her arrival.  </p><p>As quick as she left, as quick as she returned, she quickly inherited the crown. </p><p>Ryuunosuke remembers days of softness and innocence, now all he can make out are the slender fingers and high set cheekbones. </p><p>Shimizu was once pretty, she still is pretty.</p><p>But life dragged on and so did the weight of the crown, the contracts, the carnage. It shaped Shimi, Kiyoko, into something elegant - refined. So beautiful, too beautiful. </p><p>Oh the anarchy, it passed with no chance to repent, no one left to grieve or beg. Executions and nights of pilfer carried out through the lands, mere moons following his queen’s coronation. </p><p>Dead, he left them all for dead. He had no power left in him to raise a finger, to draw his sword from its sheath to protect his own flesh and blood. </p><p>However, he does not serve the crown. </p><p>He serves a bloodthirsty monster, a monster that bares weapons of wit and grace. A monster, remorse and empathy long gone and forgotten. Wicked and crueler than life itself. </p><p>A soulless divinity. </p><p>Once Shimi, but now, wilting whimpers of </p><p>‘Yes, Your Majesty.’ </p><p>Ryuunosuke flashes his gaze from Shimizu’s bloodshot stare, he feels his eyes pricking once again at the sight of the mutilated corpse laying a few feet from the throne. Another knight perhaps. Maybe Ryuunosuke had shared a tent with him, a beer, possibly. </p><p>It does not matter now. They all bare blood on their hands, cracked, dry fingers in all ways coated with the metallic run of red. </p><p>“Ryuunosuke,” she calls for his attention. </p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p>“To the heavens and back, eminence,” his chapped lips brush against her soft skin for what seems like an eternity. </p><p>“There is no place for monsters like me in heaven, Ryuunosuke.” </p><p>Ryuunosuke lets his tears fall, Shimizu clicks her tongue. </p><p>“I am a monster, you know. My humanity, gone. Soul, gone, left for nothing but to rot.” </p><p>“I know, Majesty,” he chokes out between throaty sobs and splutters. </p><p>“I hope, one day, Ryuunosuke.” </p><p>She slides from her throne and to the floor, crimson seeps into her garments, entrails of death tarnish her status. </p><p>A goddess draped in allure and gems, bowing in tow to a mere earth dweller amongst dimming corpses. </p><p>Shimizu leans forward to Ryuunosuke, soft fingers nestled at the back of his head, nails scraping his barely-there hair. She cradles him, pulling his forehead to her shoulder. </p><p>He cries and he cries. His tears drop to her robes- bloodshed, grief and silk. He would’ve laughed at the unlikely combination had it been other circumstances. </p><p>He cries for the boy he once was, the wilts of the girl she had been. He mourns for the lives lost, the souls ripped from bodies. He screams for whoever may be there, he screams for a God he hardly had faith in. </p><p>He patterns his sorrows into whimpers once he feels the blade pierce his throat. </p><p>He grieves for Shimi, he grieves for Kiyoko, he grieves for his queen.</p><p>“I hope one day, Ryuunosuke, we’ll find each other once again. Maybe in a life where i’ll learn to love again, to feel,” his vision flickers, he catches a glimpse of the beauty mark on her chin before he collides with the ground. He always loved her beauty mark. </p><p>Her low breathy voice, perhaps laced with saccharine, or maybe mock amusement. </p><p>“We’ll find each other, Ryuunosuke. We’ll find ourselves within each other, too.” </p><p>Just not in this life, is the last thing he hears before his vision is engulfed by darkness. </p><p>“𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘙𝘺𝘶?” </p><p>𝘈 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘬𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘶 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸. </p><p>“𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘪! 𝘞𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦!” </p><p>𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘙𝘺𝘶𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘭.</p><p>In another life, a life free from the misery and slaughter. </p><p>Free from the weight of their worlds balancing on their only human shoulders. </p><p>Another life, just not this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! im thinking about using this same concept for a few other ships, the idea of watching the one you love turn into a power hungry tyrant is a lovely idea i'd love to play around with !!<br/>kudos and comments are always appreciated! feel free to point out any mistakes or send in some suggestions!<br/>have a wonderful day/night&lt;3</p><p>on a subtle sidenote, the italics in this look kinda weird to me, whenever i copy and paste italics from google doc they just dont show on here pff im so bad at this asdfghjk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>